


Music Project

by wiltin



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, god this is so bad i wanna delete this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltin/pseuds/wiltin
Summary: Bad oneshot. Highschool AU. Not enough people write Gwoey. That's all.





	Music Project

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad and I'm sorry.

Gwen doodled absently on her assignment. She wasn’t even paying attention to what she was drawing, that is, until the girl across from her turned her desk around to face her for some dumb one-day partner assignment. Zoey… Gwen didn’t even know her last name. She did know three things about her, though.   
She was super into indie music, for one thing. Gwen liked indie-punk, which fit under the blanket, but who knew what types of indie Zoey liked. Second, she was ridiculously gorgeous. Like, she could model for one of those alternative magazines. Like, the type where they wear either crop tops or save the whale shirts. She’d never accept modelling for a mainstream magazine. And third? Gwen’s paper was covered in a hundred little doodles of her.  
“Hey, Gwen, wanna be partners? Ooh, what are you drawing?” Gwen crumpled up her paper. The paper that they were supposed to be working on. Gwen and Zoey. The paper they were supposed to be doing. God, Gwen was just the worst.  
“Nothing. I’m gonna get a new paper.” Gwen walked to the front of the classroom to grab another paper. When she got back to her seat, Zoey had uncrumpled the paper and was looking at the doodles in awe, her cheeks dusted red.  
“Are these of me? They’re really good, Gwen.”  
“No, they’re of… a model, I saw in uh, Rolling Stone. Or something like that… No, Pinterest. A model I saw on Pinterest. I follow her on insta and all, she’s really inspiring.” Gwen nodded vigorously. Smooth.  
“You… don’t seem so sure.” Zoey looked confused. “Anyways, we should get working.”  
They were partnered again in Chem. Gee. And this time it was a long term project. The science fair. Ugh.   
“Hey, Gwen, you should come over to my house after school so we can work on our science project.” Zoey cornered Gwen in the hallway after class. Nobody can say no to that face.  
So that’s how Gwen ended up at Zoey Hawthorne’s (she had learned her last name at Chem class that day) house at four pm on a Friday. She had turned her long-time-best-friend-and-awesome-next-door-neighbor Noah down on his offer of giving her a ride, as he usually did, as Zoey had offered her a ride to her house after school.  
“I love indie-punk.” At this point Zoey and Gwen had abandoned their project for the day. They had a surprising amount in common. They both loved alt and indie music, punk and RB&B. They took turns playing songs. Zoey’s music taste grew on Gwen. Maybe indiepop wasn’t so bad? The worst part was when Zoey actually said the phrase, “Dream-Indie-Pop-Punk.” Unforgivable.  
They didn’t even notice when they got closer and closer to each other on Zoey’s bed. Not until they sat hip-to-hip. Shoulder-to-shoulder. They stared at each other for a moment. Gwen’s song finished. They sat in silence.  
“I should… I should put something on. Do you like Willow?” Zoey tried to break the tension.  
Gwen looked away. “Sure,” She said. A song started playing with a hella bassline. The lyrics bopped. Zoey looked back at Gwen.  
“Gwen?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can… can I kiss you?”


End file.
